Crataxian
Crataxian Extraplanetary Fleet|environmental = Nitrogen and Oxygen (Oxygen results in high metabolism) |lifespan = 184 years on average}}The 'Crataxians '''were a scientifically sophisticated species originating from the planet Crataxia. They had developed an efficient physiology and a unique and long history. The Crataxians were believed to have been the prodigy of the Ancient humanoids. A theory so vastly accepted it was quoted to be the only theology left on Crataxia. History and politics History ''Political history will be excluded, see Politics for political history ... Politics The Crataxian government was a strong and non-corrupt republic made up of patriarchal elements. It's hierarchy was constructed similarly to the American political structure, a central leader and adviser followed by the case of the Crataxians scientific and political advocates. Ensign Zlmir stated that this form of government was around since 5419 (1865). Prior to 1865 Crataxia was ruled by multiple provisional governments, established during the Period of Change during the sociopolitical instability at the time. These governments ranged from republics to total theocracies and there was about twenty-eight at this time. Even before this time from the earliest recorded moment in Crataxian history thousands of theocracies and republics with religious components covered Crataxia. Ensign Zlmir once stated "when Crataxia was ruled by nation-states of theocratic evildoers and wrongdoers, at least ten of them were conducting crusades against one another at the sametime". The oldest political document on Crataxia dated back to 3563 BC (0 on the Crataxian calendar) and documented the construction of the Bozhestvennyy Konsortsium ''or the Divine Consortium. This was the first political organization on Crataxia, combining fifteen of the ancient theocratic nation-states of the planet under a single intergovernmental entity which continued to exist until 1255 Crataxian time, which was roughly 2308 BC Gregorian time. Physiology Neurophysiology One of the most complex organs in the universe. Crataxian brains were biological masterpieces. They were capable of forty-seven quintillion calculations per second. Crataxian brains were capable of doing this because of a unique synaptogenic secreted by the neurons which doubled the amounts of synapses in a given time, due to this there were around two hundred to four hundred trillion synapses in the Crataxian brain at a given time, this also meant that the standard 20-40 watts of power which powered the average humanoid brain was not the norm in the Crataxian brain, and in the Crataxian brain the average power was 50-70 watts. The Crataxian occipital lobe was highly developed and allowed Crataxians to see a fraction of the infrared spectrum and a fraction of the ultraviolet spectrum. Ensign Zlmir helped his fellow crewmates visualize this ability by saying this: "''picture the colors you see, the grays and whites of the walls of this starship, the blues and reds of the nacelles, and the yellows, oranges, blues, et cetera of the LCARS. Then add a few more colors native to the infrared and ultraviolet spectrum, which would be dark violets and bright violets, shades of purple, et cetera, and then some more reds, mostly bright and vibrant". Due to their highly developed minds there were a few telepathic Crataxians throughout Crataxia history. The most recent telepathic Crataxian was Yilazar Hamor, who died in 2415. The neurophysiology of a telepathic Crataxian was designated by a small paracortex-like brain lobe below the frontal lobe, but due to it's small size the average strength of Crataxian telepathy was limited to strong empathy, although it was believed that one of the earlier telepaths, Wima Voriat, had time-to-time mastered the ability to read thoughts. ... Immunology The Crataxian immune system was nothing more than a powerful immune system which had two highly developed immune cells which virtually obliterated all infections a Crataxian underwent. The most popular of these cells were the R-cells and D-cells. Crataxian R-cell The Crataxain R-cell was known as the "hunter cell". It was called this because of a unique chemical it gave off which, when it came across a pathogen, released small sparks of bio-electricity which could be detected halfway across the body by a D-cell. The D-cell in return would arrive at the location of the bio-electric sparks, locate the pathogen on its own, and then destroy it. This immune response took no more than an hour. Crataxian D-cell ''See Crataxian D-cell '' Genome Crataxian DNA was triple-stranded. It was capable of holding more genetic information (three-hundred petaquads per gram) and was the basis for the highly developed physiology of the Crataxian species. The third DNA strand contained most of the genes which were responsible for the highly complex systems of the Crataxian species. Vanine, an extra nucleobase, was a unique chemical which was the basis of Crataxian superior physiology. ... Reproduction Crataxians reproduced sexually. Twins were common on Crataxia, with one out of every twelve to thirteen births being twins. Crataxians had no version of menopause or hypogonadism... ... Category:Species Category:Beta Quadrant species Category:Rimor Universe Category:Federation members